


In love with you

by Just_your_casual_nerd



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_your_casual_nerd/pseuds/Just_your_casual_nerd
Summary: Jen and Judy are to idiot's in love. Bar hopping turns into confessions of love.*I do not own Dead to Me*
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	In love with you

"Fuck"  
.  
.  
.

It was a busy night. Jen and Judy had went out bar hopping and having a good time. It had been month since the car accident that landed Jen in the hospital for two weeks. Jen had fractured her wrist and had some nasty bruises all over her. On top of the car accident both Jen and Judy had endend up explaining the notes that Jen left Judy to Charlie. He had been furious and hurt at both them. For two weeks he wouldn't look or talk to the two women. Always avoiding them. 

But, after awhile Charlie started fo calm down and somewhat started talking to the two women, even though he only really grunted and nodded at them. 

So, both Jen and Judy decided that they deserved a night out after everything that has happened to them. On Thursday Jen called Lorna asking if she would like to have boys over this weekend. Of course she said yes and kept on telling Jen how she will take the boys to the movies and to the beach and have some "family time." Ugh. 

It was Friday night, the boys were gone and Jen and Judy were getting ready to go out. 

"So, do you have any place in mind to go?" Judy asked. 

"Well, I heard from Chris that there is this "fucking fantastic" gay bar on 23rd street. I was thinking we could go there, getwasted, get hit on and have a fantastic night full of booze." 

"Oooo!! That sounds like fun!! Judy said, practically bouncing out the door as their uber arrived in their driveway.  
-  
The music was blaring so loud in the bar that both Jen and Judy had to practically yell at each other just to talk. 

"Theres a lot of people here tonight!!" 

"That's the point Jude, it's a bar and it's a Friday night, there's gonna be a lot of people here." 

"Ahhh." Judy said as a dark blush spread across her cheeks. 

"Have you seen anyone you like?" Judy asked as she eyed the dance floor trying to avoid Jens gaze. 

"Ehh, a few." Jen said as she gazed at Judy, then at the dance floor. 

"Hey, you wanna go dance?" Jen asked, but she didn't wait for Judy's reply. Instead, she grabbed her wrist and drug her to the dance floor. Soon Jen found a spot on the dance floor that was less crowded and more comfortable for them. 

Judy was happy. She got spend time alone with Jen, something she hadn't been able to do recently. She missed, their "girl time". These moments that Judy got to spend with Jen were some of the best moments of her life. She was able see Jen for who she was. Carefree and living her life. After a few drinks, Jen would open up. She would talk about anything, she would laugh and giggle when Judy would tell jokes. Judy would do anything to get Jen to laugh, it was her favorite sound to listen to, and it's best that when after Jen would laugh she would flash her cute smile towards Judy. And everytime Jen would do that, Judy would fall just that much more in love with Jen.

Judy new the first time she met Jen she was a goner. Here was this stunning, amazing, confident women who could walk into any room and act as if she owned it. This beautiful brilliant blond women standing there, and when Judy saw her, she took her breath away. And ever since then, Judy has been falling more and more in love with Jen everyday. 

Judy has never intended to act upon her desire to be with Jen. She has excepted her role In Jens life as her friend, the "other" parent to her children. But as the night wore on and both of them have kept on drinking and dancing, Judy finally felt a little courage to act upon her desire. 

They were on the dance floor yet again, and as the musice changed to fast pulsing song that made the whole place vibrate, Judy grabbed Jens hips from behind her and pulled her into her dance. 

At first, Jen was surprised about what Judy did. Jen didn't think Judy would be the type of person to instigate things. But, instead of stopping what Judy was doing, Jen decided she'd play along with her. 

Jen started to grind her ass back against Judy's front and she felt Judys fingers tighten around her hips. A deep moan escaped Judy's mouth and that just fuild Jen on more. Jen ground against Judy, she started moving the rest of her body against Judy's. She could Judy's breasts against her back and felt her nipples harden in response. Jen could feel Judy's hot breath against her neck and could hear Judy moaning. They started moving as one, both turning each other one.

Jen could feel her underwear dampening. She was practicing dripping wet with each press and move from Judy behind her. 

As the song ended Jen pulled Judy to the bathroom and locked themselves in. As she turned around Judy pulled her into a searing hot kiss that left them both breathless. 

As they kissed Judy walked Jen up against the door of the bathroom moving her mouth downward and leaving burning kisses in her wake. 

"Mmhmm...Jude..."

"Yessss Jen...mmm." 

As Judy moved down across Jens chest, she started grabbing at Jens clothes trying to move them out of the way. 

"Jude.... ahhh... Juuuddyyy....huuummm.... Judy..sto..opp."

"Nnneeeevvver....hmmm.."

Jen didn't want this to stop, In fact, she felt like she was gonna explode if Judy didn't continue her ministrations. But, Jen needed to know that Judy wasn't just doing this because she's drunk or was thinking "this is what Jen needs ao I'll do it." 

Ever since that night where it was the two of them sitting on the beach smoking weed, Jen new she was goner. Jen Harding is a very hard person to love and it's harder for her to fall in love. But sitting there, on the beach, just relaxing and having fun for the first time in what felt like years with Judy, a carefree, loving women, Jen felt like her heart was about to explode from the love and joy she felt in that moment. 

And as time grew on and both women got closer, Jen fell more in love with Judy than she ever thought she would. Jen loved listening to her talk about her work and all the older people she works with. She loves seeing Judy be carefree while she paints. She loves seeing Henry tell Judy about his day and having him show her his new dance moves he's learned. She loves watching Judy and Charlie talk about video games and hanging out on the couch together. Most of all, she loves seeing Judy everyday. Seeing her smile and the way her face lights up when she's talking about something she loves or something she's happy about. 

And Jen could never live with herself if Judy was doing things to Jens body that made her feel like she was on cloud nine, just because she thought it would be the "right" thing to do and that it didn't mean anything to her. 

Jen forces her eyes open and her mouth and hands work as she guides Judy's face back up to hers. 

"Jude..jude..I need to ask you a questi..on before we do this..."

As Jen says this Judy's face becomes a cloud of worry and she steps away from Jen.

"Oh no, I am so so so so sorry about this Jen!! I..uh..I didn't want to hurt you or make things difficult for you. We..can..uh, we can stop right now and pretend that we didn't do this!! We will just head back out and pretend like nothing ever happ-!"

"Judy!! Stop!! I'm not uncomfortable and I don't want to stop this and pretend it didn't happen!!! I uhh.. fuck im bad at this... Judy, I uh, I've like you for a long time, and I'm mean I like like you. And, I don't want this to stop, I've wanted this for a long time. Every time I go go sleep I think of you and every time I wake up in the morning I think of you. I've..uh.. I Just.. damint!! I just want to kiss you and hold you!! I want to make love to you and be able go hold your hand and say your mine!! I love you and I just..... I love you Judy. really, deeply love you and I need to you to know this before I fucking explode.

As Jen was telling Judy this, Judy couldn't stop staring and repeating the words "I love you" over and over again in her head. 

"You love me?" 

"Well, yeah, yes I do Jude." 

As Jen said those words again Judy grabbed Jens face and smashed their lips together. It was like an explosion went off and they both felt that this was right and that they belonged together. This was who they were, a commanding blond and a cute brunette living their lives together as one.  
.  
.  
.

"I love you too Jen"


End file.
